


Dedos finos (221b)

by Arithanas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/pseuds/Arithanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un puchero breve bajo esos afilados pómulos convencieron a John de ir él mismo a la tienda. Sin petición de por medio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dedos finos (221b)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic en formato 221b, en respuesta a un desafío lanzado por [Whovie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1741193).

John Watson se acarició la frente; no era buena idea continuar con el hábito de palmeársela cada vez que Sherlock intentara cualquiera de sus excentricidades.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte? —Sherlock preguntó sin dejar de juguetear con lo que fuera que hubiera birlado de la morgue ésta vez. No había suficientes piezas en la mesa del café para armar el rompecabezas completo.

John lo observó por un momento, incapaz de decidir si continuaba con lo que iba a decir o si esperaba a que su compañero de habitación decidiera restablecer contacto con el mundo real.

— ¿Y bien?

— Comida, Sherlock.

— Tráeme un plato que en este momento estoy ocupado.

John suspiró profundo antes de acercarse a la mesa de café y acuclillarse al lado del único asesor de detectives en el mundo, odiando tratar como un niño a ese cerebro tan brillante.

— No, es tu turno de buscar comida.

Un puchero breve bajo esos afilados pómulos convencieron a John de ir él mismo a la tienda. Sin petición de por medio.

— Bueno, yo voy.

— John. — Sherlock mencionó su nombre con un dejo de fastidio.

— Dime.

— O te gusta que te acaricie el trasero o necesitas perder el entrenamiento de las neuronas aferentes.

Antes de que John pudiera comprender a qué se refería, Sherlock levantó la mano y le mostró un objeto.

—No olvides la billetera.

**Author's Note:**

> Whovie: For Pony!


End file.
